


Of ghosts and scares

by SweetAndLegendary



Category: AC, Assassin's Creed, Assassins Creed Brotherhood - Fandom, Assassins creed 2
Genre: Cute, Halloween Night, M/M, horror movies, sweet relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAndLegendary/pseuds/SweetAndLegendary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio drags Leonardo to go see a horror movie, even if Leonardo is terribly scared of them</p><p>Enjoy~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of ghosts and scares

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Some nice little story with one of my favorite otp, just them being cute and stuff.... (Written for 2014's Halloween)

Halloween night wasn't a big deal, really.

When little, once or twice, they had dressed with cute and original costumes, knocking on doors and asking for candy to random strangers. It was mostly an holiday for outsiders - it wasn't even an Italian tradition. Leonardo thought all of this with a little frown while he looked in the Internet for horror movies in the theaters.

There was no need to see such type of movie.

His blue eyes landed on a movie poster that didn't look pleasing at all. The artist shivered. Ezio, on the other hand, walked around the living room, happy about his idea.  
He loved the suspense and the jump scares.

Finally the older man looked up at the brunette. "Is there any need to see this?" He sighed, showing him the poster in the screen of his phone. Ezio chuckled. "That's a mean looking doll." His brown eyes looked now at the others face. "You're not scared, are you?" He started to waltz again along the living room. "That's just a movie, and I wouldn't let anything hurt you. You know that." He had that teasing smirk across his face. "I-I'm not a little child." He got up. "If you insist on spending the night like that, sure. We'll see the damned movie." Ezio held the slightly smaller man by the waist. "It's just for fun, amore mio." He chuckled and the painters lips curved. "You are such a bambino." He teased and Ezio's brows arched. "I am not scared of a doll from a movie." Leonardo gave a harmless punch to the man's bicep. "Let's just go."

The two got into the car, going towards the shopping center.

As usual, the mall was pretty much full, since it was Halloween night it closed at later hours and so people took the chance to stay there for more time. The crowd gave Leonardo a comforting feeling, he didn't quite know why. Ezio literally dragged the older man to the cinema, clinging to his hand tightly, fearing the tickets would run out.

Leonardo chuckled. "Bambino." He whispered quietly, while taking his wallet to pay the tickets. "No, I'm not." Ezio crossed his arms, playing offended.

Once their turn was up, the artist asked for two tickets for the horror movie and then put them away, in his wallet. His blue eyes examined the price of the tickets. "Going to the cinema is getting absurdly expensive. We didn't even get popcorns or anything and I already feel robbed." He mumbled more to himself while Ezio, in the background, laughed.  
"Truly, you are very poor. Do we have enough money to eat?" The artisan looked at his watch, chuckling. "Well, we do. But looking at the time..." His gaze went back to Ezio. "... We should probably go to some fast food restaurant."

The taller man held his hand and nodded, walking towards a restaurant of such sort. "Like if I ever complained about eating fast food." Once they got there, since it wasn't full, they were given their orders quickly. Ezio and Leonardo sat down at the table and started to eat. The younger man had ordered a large everything. Fried potatoes, hamburger, soda, ice cream and tons of ketchup. Leonardo had just ordered a salad with a water. Ezio chuckled, clearly amused at the others choice for dinner. "Ordering a salad at a fast food restaurant is just sad." The blonde haired man rolled his eyes. "It's healthy and you know very well that I am a vegetarian." The brown haired man took a fearsome bite of his hamburger, smiling after he swallowed it. "That's even sadder." To that the artist just chuckled and continued to eat. Even so, Ezio finished his meal first. When the older man took the last bite of his salad, the other was taking the last spoon of his ice cream.  
"How much time have we got left?" Brown eyes met blue ones as he asked. "About ten minutes, caro."

Given that information the couple got up, holding hands and going to the cinema.  
Leonardo didn't know why, but he started to feel nervous as they sat on the comfortable cinema chair, room full of people that, apparently, had the same idea as Ezio. The young man was excited, you could tell by his smile and glimmering eye focused on the huge canvas before them. At that that time the in the screen just commercials were projected.  
Leonardo leaned back, blue eyes focusing now on what was in front of him.

As long as he could make Ezio happy, he would gladly suffer all the pain in the world.

Soon enough the lights turned off as the movie started to roll. Leonardo grabbed Ezio's hand, more his instincts working. The brunette's eyes kept glued to the screen, smiling, squeezing his hand a bit to reassure the other.  
It was two hours of screaming and jumping - no break in the middle of the movie. Leonardo did his best not to scream nor swear but he had the impression he was failing miserably. Ezio jumped in his seat but laughed, amused, clearly loving the adrenaline that rushed throughout his veins.

By the end of that Leonardo could barely stand, hands shaking. The young man happily jumped off his seat and moved with the other towards the exit. Once he looked at the artists pale face he laughed. "Oh, for the love of God. It wasn't even that scary." The other frowned at his words. "Shut up." He mumbled as the two continued to move in the rather lonely parking lot. Ezio kept teasing the other. "See? It's getting dark here..." He smirked. "The doll is coming after us now." He did some ghostly noises. "To grab your arm... And eat your heart!" He grabbed Leonardo's arm, causing him to gasp. "S-Stop it!" He growled quietly. Ezio kiss his cheek, laughing, but suddenly something grabbed his own arm with great conviction.

However Leonardo was in front of him, with his arms crossed.

His brown eyes widened as he jumped away, getting his arm free. "Cazzo di merda!" He shouted, getting pale all of the sudden. Once he looked at the owner at the arm he exhaled deeply.

It was just Claudia.

Leonardo and her laughed until they couldn't breathe, at Ezio's reaction.  
"Did mio, that was priceless." The artist said while cleaning his tears, still chuckling a bit. Ezio looked at them with a big poker face, hands on his pockets. "Whatever." He mumbled, brown eyes rolling.  
Claudia looked at her brother, smiling brightly. "I just wanted to ask if you could tell mother I'm getting a ride home with a friend. I wasn't expecting that reaction."  
Ezio nodded and pushed her softly away. "Yes, yes, see you later." She chuckled and went away, waving at the two.

Once they were home, Leonardo hugged Ezio close. "I really enjoyed this night." He said quietly to the brunette. As an answer he nodded and smiled. "Me too, except the part with Claudia." Leonardo chuckled as he remembered the moment, kissing his cheek. "I think we just created a tradition. Each Halloween we go to the cinema to watch a horror movie."  
Ezio smiled and leaned close. "Trick or treat?" He said quietly. "Treat." Leonardo whispered and the taller man leaned in, warm lips meeting.  
He could get used to that tradition, Leonardo though as he closed his eyes, just enjoying the kiss, a smile on his lips.

No ghost nor dolls in his mind. Just a young man he loved, named Ezio.

-the end-


End file.
